pixarcarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Holley Shiftwell
Holley Shiftwell is a character in Cars 2. ''Cars 2 Holley is a beautiful young British desk agent turned spy-in-training who is stationed in Tokyo. Well-educated and sharp, she knows every trick in the book (or rather, she relies on every trick in the spy manual). She is armed with all of the latest state-of-the-art spy equipment imaginable, from hidden cameras and concealed weapons to a telescoping utility arm and a holographic pop-up display. Holley is a highly motivated agent, but is fresh out of the academy, so her experience is based on lessons learned in school rather than real-life situations. When Finn McMissile requires Holley's technical expertise for his latest top-secret field operation, she finds herself pursuing a rendezvous with the most unlikely candidate -- Mater, an innocent tow truck caught up in the intrigue, who is mesmerized by the beauty of his newest friend. Specifications *Top Speed: 160 MPH *0-60 MPH: 5.5 seconds *Engine Type: 3,5-Liter Turbocharged V8 *Horsepower: 275 *Vehicle type: Jaguar XJR-15 *Hometown: London, England Weaponry and Gadgets As a spy, Holley Shiftwell is equipped with gadgets including: *'On-board computer': Holley is equipped with a computer that can analyze spy data. It projects a hologram heads-up display as a screen and dual trackball platforms as a mouse. *'Projection lamps': Located above her headlights, they emit the hologram heads-up display. *'Dual mounted trackball platforms': Retract in the undercarriage and used to control the heads-up display, with the wheels, in the way a mouse controls a computer. *'Headlight cameras': Invisible, they transmit an image to Holley's on-board computer that can then be analyzed. *'Digital read-outs': Located on the side mirror, the screen can receive transmissions from other spies or view a map of [[|the environment]]. Holley's front wheels are equipped with several gadgets: *'Concealed gun: Seen in the Spy School: Paris Video but never seen in the movie, however. *'''Electroshock device: A taser-like weapon. The cord of the grapple seems to be very long. *'Telescoping utility' arm: A small screwdriver-like arm that permits Holley to more precisely use the buttons of a control panel. *'Retractable wings for flight': Holley has wings that protrude from her rocker panels and her rear deck lid becomes a horizontal stabilizer of a rear wing that has a jet intake. Afterburners appear in her exhaust. Trivia *Holley's name is a reference to Holley Performance Products, Inc., a manufacturer of high-performance carburetors and fuel systems located in Bowling Green, KY. *Her design has a close resemblance to the Jaguar XJR-15. *Her license plate is HS1201, which includes her initials. The number 1201 is Emily Mortimer's birthday (December 1st). *In some LEGO Cars 2 sets, it includes Holley. However, that version of her is a little bit more pink. Gallery ﻿Holley.pngHolley with wingsCars 2 screenshot 5.jpgHolley and MaterHolleysu.pngHolleysketches1.jpgConcept Art01 holley.jpgConcept ArtCars-2-Concept-Art-33.jpgConcept ArtHolleyscreen5.jpgConcept ArtHolleywheeldiagram2.jpgConcept Art Wheel DesignHolleywheelfinal-texture.jpgFinal wheel designCars-2-Concept-Art-20.jpgConcept ArtFinn and holley.jpgHolley and Finn in Radiator SpringsS1-holley-shiftwell.jpgHolley Shiftwell (box)Holley shiftwell disney store diecast.jpgDisney store exclusive Diecast model832360683.jpgHolley Shiftwell (Die-Cast)620981130.jpgHolley Shiftwell with Wings (Die-Cast)Holley using her eletric shock.jpg Category:Cars 2 Characters Category:Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Cars 2: The Video Game Characters